


Idiota

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Oikawa era un idiota, pero él lo era más por haberse enamorado de ese imbécil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiota

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!
> 
> Estoy publicando otro fic de estos dos que me encantan demasiado. Ojala les guste esta idea rara que surgio de un momento de inspiración a medianoche y que Iwa-chan no me haya salido tan occ.
> 
> Que lo disfruten!

_**Idiota** _

**I** waizumi suspiró por milésima vez en el día, conteniendo las ganas de golpear al sujeto que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no dejaba de saludar a todas las chicas que se topaban por los pasillos de la escuela. No sabía que cosa era peor, si escuchar sus gritos cada vez que se acercaban a ellas o el hecho de que la mayoría lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

— _¿Acaso estas celoso Iwa-chan?_ – le pregunto su acompañante una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente del último grupo de chicas.

—Tsk... Ni en tus sueños, _Kusokawa_ –gruño, apretando sus manos para no lanzarle un puñetazo.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 **D** efinitivamente, Oikawa Tooru era hombre muerto.

Tampoco las burlas de Hanamaki y Matsukawa ayudaban demasiado para calmar su furia contra el castaño.

—Debes admitir que es bastante gracioso —se rió Mattsun

—Y que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora es aún más gracioso —continuó Makki, moviendo frente a su cara el pequeño cartel causante de sus desgracias.

Hajime se lo arrebato, aplastándolo entre sus manos y alejándose de ahí para buscar a la víctima de su próximo homicidio.

Y es que solo a un idiota como él se le ocurría pegarle a la espalda semejante frase.

_¨Yo amo a Oikawa Tooru¨_

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 **I** nhala, exhala. Aspira, respira. Cuenta hasta diez mil y, si es posible, no lo mates. Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Pero los lloriqueos del _setter_ no hacían más que empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento, _Iwa- chan_ … prometo no volverlo a hacer. Solo fue una inofensiva broma, ¿verdad?

Una broma. Solo era eso para Tooru. Porque el castaño no sentía lo mismo. Porque él no estaba enamorado de un imbécil que no podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Un idiota, eso era por estar enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por creer que algún día podrían ser algo más. Por creer que sería correspondido.

— ¿ _Iwa-chan_? —cuestionó Oikawa al ver la expresión sombría del ace.

—Eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada, ¿lo sabias? —murmuró acercándose al contrario

—¿Pero qué…?

Tooru no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir unos labios estrellarse contra los suyos, besándolo con necesidad, mientras las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a su camisa profundizando el ósculo. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño se dejó llevar, colocando sus brazos en la espalda del contrario y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron por falta de aire, observándose fijamente. El primero en reaccionar fue Iwaizumi, quien se dio la vuelta alejándose lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando solo a un confundido Oikawa.

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 **O** k. Lo había hecho. Lo peor que podía haber hecho: _había besado a Oikawa_. Destruyendo así su amistad de toda la vida. _¿Acaso no podía ser más idiota?_

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 _**T** _ _e amo, Hajime._

Esas tres palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de sus labios.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el gran Oikawa, de pie frente a él. Con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, pronunciando esa frase que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y su corazón latiera sin control.

Lo único que pudo decir fue un enorme:

— ¿Eh…?

—No sabía que fueses tan elocuente Iwa-chan, pero podrías ser más expresivo ¿no crees? —lo provoco el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Cállate, _Kusokawa_ —le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa— _Yo también te amo, Tooru_

 

*.*.*.*.*.*

 

 **A** lgunas veces, o más bien muchas veces, se preguntó cómo es que se había enamorado de él.

Realmente no lo sabía. Siempre fue así y nunca necesito saberlo.

_Porque Oikawa era un idiota, pero él lo era más por haberse enamorado de ese imbécil._


End file.
